I got a Girlfriend
by Dotte2
Summary: Gold is in a relationship with Lyra, but he's not very happy about it and then there's Silver too. Don't know how to make proper summary GoldxSilver & GoldxLyra. Song-fic, "The Girlfriend Song" By Tobiscus.
1. The Girlfriend

Contains: InfluenceShipping - Gold (Special) & Lyra  
PreciousMetalShipping in next part. - Gold (special) & Silver (Special)

NOTHING BELONGS TO ME (except the story of course.. but everything in the story doesn't)

**The Girlfriend**  
_I got a girlfriend that I don't like  
But she's hot  
So I keep around  
Keep that ass around_

"Goldy~" I heard Lyra yell. I turned around and found her running up to me with a big smile on her face. Lyra and I have been in a relationship for a few months now, but I'm not sure about how happy I am about it. Let's just say things were easier when we were just friends. I think I only agreed to become her boyfriend because I thought she was hot, don't get me wrong, she is a major hottie. It's just the rest I don't like.

_She spends my paycheck in record time  
But she's hot  
So I keep around  
Keep that ass around_

"Hey Goldy, I wanna go shopping… don't you want to join me?" She asked with her big begging eyes, though I was more focused on the shirt she was wearing or rather how much cleavage she was showing. She knows just what to do to make me surrender. Sighing I made a small nod and she jumped in happiness.

"Thanks Gold, You're the best boyfriend ever!" I could only fear her definition of 'shopping' as she dragged me across Goldenrod to look at stores. And I who thought I only had to rent a movie.

After hours of jumping from store to store, Lyra had managed to spend all my money. Just great, how am I supposed to pay my rent this month now?

_But when the time comes,  
She walks in here and talks to me.  
And my head explodes!  
'cause she sounds like a Banshee (maybe I do too)_

After Lyra had used pretty much all I had on clothes, make-up and other girly stuff she decided that_ I_ wanted give a drink at this _cute new café_. So here we were Lyra talking about Arceus knows what. I had decided from the moment she mentioned Lance that this wasn't a conversation I wanted to participate in. Though one line caught me off guard:

"I might not come home tonight; I have to go to a party with a few friends"

_unless she's too drunk to talk (yaay)  
then she just trows her cloths  
and my head explodes  
into a jimmy hat (jimmy ha-at)_

"_Yes!_" I thought. "_My night is saved_" I **thought**. But there she was, standing in the door in one of the shortest dresses I've ever seen. Maybe it was just a shirt. Who knows? Anyway, Lyra was here, drunk as fuck and giving me one of the most seductive looks she could manage and inside the living room was my Nintendo 64 paused in the middle of a dramatic game of Super Mario. Now was the one million dollar question. Sex or Mario? Ding, Ding, Ding we have a clear winner and it's not Mario.

_And then she wants to cuddle (and I'm not against cuddling but,)  
I would rather play Nintendo (play Nintendo)  
But she won't let me (can you believe that shit?)  
Sorry I've been distant Mario (sorry Mario)_

Why did she have to cling to me like this? It was the same every time. We had sex and then she wouldn't let go of me. She would rather just lie here and cuddle with me. (no matter what I do or say.) I didn't hate cuddling after sex it was just… cuddling with _her_.

"I have to take care of something…" I lied. "I'll come back soon" another lie, but I wanted her to let go and fall asleep. But, no she wrapped her arms more around me, holding me close.

"Stay with me Gold" She demanded, closing her eyes to cuddle closer. 'But I have a princess to save so get off me woman' I wanted to say but, I kept quiet. I most of all just wanted to go back to my game.

* * *

AN: Part one of my two-shot songfic XD (because that's the only thing I can write atm OTL)

I wrote this... a few weeks ago but didn't want to post it before I got the second part done so I could be sure that I wouldn't forget it or anything :3 so the second chap. is coming up later today 8D

The song is _The Girlfriend Song_ by Tobuscus... back when he was a perv XD

Before anyone ask/correct me. No, this is not HeartSoulShipping (Ethan x Lyra) because I used pokeSpe Gold.. mostly because at first I wanted it to be Crystal and not Lyra but then was like; Naah.. I like Crystal she wouldn't be like that... but Hate Lyra!  
and then I changed it to Lyra XD


	2. The Boyfriend

NOTHING BELONGS TO ME (except the story of course.. but everything in the story doesn't)  
Lyrics slightly changed to fit story. (Girl to boy, Her to His, etc.)

**The Boyfriend**

_There's another boy, I actually like  
But he's fugly  
So I don't talk to him  
In public_

I was walking around in Goldenrod, thinking about what I should do with my relationship with Lyra. I couldn't stay in a relationship if I didn't feel anything for it. I walked around in the streets, wondering how I should break up with her and being so focused on my thoughts, I didn't notice the person in front of me, whom I walked into.

"Watch where you're going weakling!" I heard Silver snap at me. Funny how I always run into him. He's the only person I've ever really had feelings for. Problem is; he's not really attractive. His hair is _way_to red, his eyes have this weird gray color that I don't really like, he always only wears black and then there's of course the fact that he always yell at me. But he's the only one who I can talk to about everything. Funny how life sucks.

_But you just can't fake our chemistry  
But he's still fugly  
So I still don't talk to him  
In public (in public)_

"Sorry dude…" I quickly said and looked a little around to make sure no one was nearby. When it was confirmed that we were pretty much alone on the street I send him a small grin. "Want to come to my place later?"

Silver sent me a skeptical look, one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his chest. "Uhm… sure?" he said and I could hear how unsure he was about this.

"Great! See ya!" I said and quickly ran away before anyone would see me with Silver. I didn't want to risk my pride by talking to someone like Silver. Or maybe I was just overreacting. But I was known as the guy who would only hit on the hottest girls in town and Silver was far from the _hottest girl._

Until the time comes,  
He walks in here.  
We sit back and enjoy some anime porn  
'cause that shit's hot (except the tentacles)

Later that day there was a knock on my door, and for a second I was afraid it might was Lyra again. But Arceus were smiling at me today, because outside was Silver standing with his usual bored look that I somehow found attractive.

"Why hello there" I grinned and moved aside so he could come in.

"Whatever…" He sighed, his usual way to say 'hi, good to see you again' or something among those lines. He stepped inside and looked a little around before turning to me with a suspicious look on his face.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is this place so clean, you're not the tidy-type of guy"

"Can't a guy clean his apartment without being suspected for something?"

"No, so why did you invite me over?"

"Why are you so suspicious? I just wanted to watch a movie with my good ol' body, Silver!" I grinned and he finally gave up, sighing a low 'fine' and sat down on my couch. I couldn't tell him that I only had cleaned because my mom said she was coming over soon.

I walked over to my DVD and put in my new film, excited to see Silvers reaction to what we were going to watch.

I walked back to the couch and started the film. It started as so many other anime's. A girl with way too little clothes on, walking down the street with her way too big anime eyes. Then a mysterious noise and the girl turned around to find a guy with a just as feminine face. The 'story' progressed and soon they were having sex, moaning like crazy.

"Wh-Why are we watching this?!" Silver muttered, his face as red as his hair.

"I'm just trying to get into the right mood" I purred, leaning closer to him and his a-little-too-obvious boner.

Things seemed to go fine from here, the hentai was damn hot and made Silver and I hump eachother like crazy. That was until the girl from the hentai screamed. We were both dragged out of the pleasure-trance and stared at what seem to be the boy, though with like… twenty tentacles coming out of him.

"That's just gross" I said, quickly turning the DVD off.

_And is there someone else in the room  
Then I just hand him a broom  
And say "here's your broom... witch  
Go fly to Chewbakas house (and make chewbabies)"_

"What the hell was that?!" Silver asked, blushing a deeper shade of red.

"I… I honestly don't know" I said, looking back at him. We were both still hard and I decided that some freaky tentacle boy shouldn't ruin the mood and keep me from finally taking Silver. So before Silver would protest and push me away, I crashed my lips against his. Hesitantly he slowly started to kiss back and I only went further after that, pushing him down on the couch as I moved my tongue to his lower lip, asking for entrance which he quickly granted me.

Though while my tongue were deep down Silvers throat, the front door unlocked. Did I mention that I was living with Red? Well I do… and neither me nor Silver heard him as he stepped into the apartment, at least not until he saw us tongue-wrestling on the couch.

"Err… What are you doing?" he asked, staring at us as we quickly parted our lips.

"N-Nothing!" I said quickly, moving as far away from Silver as I could. Silver just stared at me. (I somehow failed to notice the hurt look on his face.)

I had to find some kind of excuse before Red would say anything about this. I had to make a joke out of all of this. Those were the only thoughts running through my head as I grabbed a broom and handed it to Silver who, in the meantime had sat up on the couch, gave me a confused look.

"Here's your broom witch…" Was the first line that popped into my mind and escaped my lips. "Why don't you fly over to Lance and make some dragon babies"

_Then I ditch out high-fives (HIGH-FIVE)  
And i can tell that makes him angry (ditch not high-fives)  
'cause the he kicks me in the nuts (ptch, auch)  
Sorry I said you were fugly (you have quite a leg)_

Red burst into laughing by my comment and gave a quick high-five. 'great.. my plan worked' I thought before Silver kicked me in the nuts and ran for the door.

"You're an idiot! I hate you!" He yelled at me as I squeaked on the ground, trying to survive the attack from the redhead. Had I been too harsh? Why couldn't Silver see it was only a joke?

I stood up as soon as my legs started to work under me and I ran after the boy, leaving Red chuckling in the apartment.

"Silver wait up!" I yelled after him, but he ignored me. "Silver stop! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry so wait up!"

Finally he seemed to stop, though his shoulders were quivering as if he was crying. But that couldn't be true, Silver never cried. I had seen him be in worse situations than this where he could hold a straight face, so why would he be crying now? It didn't make sense.

"Stop following me... I hate you, remember?" Silver said in a low tone and… was that a sob I heard? What was happening?

"I said I was sorry…" I repeated and finally caught up to him, turning him around to look into those odd colored silver eyes. Only to find them filled with fresh tears. "Why are you crying? You never cry" I said, feeling confused. He couldn't seriously be hurt by my words could he? He never cared about anything like that.

"It's your fault! You did this to me! I don't know why but you're making me weak so fuck off Gold!" Silver snapped at me, catching me off guard by his words. Why was this my fault? I hadn't done a thing. Though I couldn't just leave him like this, but I didn't know what to do either. I couldn't really comfort him, I didn't know how to, and what if people were to see us? I couldn't just pretend like nothing when he was glaring daggers at me while sobbing his heart out either.

"Go away Gold… Just go away and leave me alone!" He said, fighting the tears I could see was coming. I made a low sigh and wrapped my arms around him, not finding any other way to comfort him.

"I if I don't?" I murmured into his hair as I pulled him closer. He didn't hug back, but I could feel him lean against me, buried his face in my shoulder and stained my shirt with the tears that was finally falling. I still couldn't understand why but I didn't want to ask right now, so I just held him close and breathed in the scent of his hair as he let go off all the feelings that had been built up. I didn't mind the closeness between us and for once didn't care who saw us.

* * *

Gold is a fucking jerk 8D  
It was actually pretty fun to write Gold as more of a jerk than a loving pervert... Red is kind of a jerk too but that was mostly to make it fit the lyrics x3  
and Silver is probably OOC OTL I'm not good at writting about Silver ;w; he always turns into a total wush OTL I need to write more of him more 8DD

Random tentacle porn~~~ lolololol 8D


End file.
